


Jack Zimmermann es un ganador de la copa Stanley

by astronico



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, M/M, fan translation, lo he intentado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronico/pseuds/astronico
Summary: AH muchas gracias a Lau, Irene y Pablo que me han aconsejado y ayudado a completar mi primera experiencia con la traducción.Y muchas gracias a Nick autor original de este relato y quien ha permitido que practique así.Leed check please por favor





	Jack Zimmermann es un ganador de la copa Stanley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tangerinick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinick/gifts).
  * A translation of [Jack Zimmermann is a Stanley Cup champion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759648) by [omgchyeahplease (tangerinick)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinick/pseuds/omgchyeahplease). 



> AH muchas gracias a Lau, Irene y Pablo que me han aconsejado y ayudado a completar mi primera experiencia con la traducción. 
> 
> Y muchas gracias a Nick autor original de este relato y quien ha permitido que practique así. 
> 
> Leed check please por favor

Jack Zimmermann está feliz. Absoluta y completamente feliz.

Hay confeti por todas partes, las multitudes gritan, el desfile es un completo caos de celebración y Jack no querría estar en ningún otro sitio. Está embriagado de victoria. Por dios, si apenas puede quitarse la sonrisa de la cara, aunque tampoco es que quisiera. Ha trabajado duro para estar aquí, ha pasado por tantísimo para levantar satisfecho la Copa Stanley sobre su cabeza.

Han sido unos días ocupados, como poco.

Jack esquiva un caballo de la policía y sigue las barreras de metal, saludando las caras sonrientes de los fans. Ellos han hecho esto; los Falconers. Han sido ellos quienes han puesto a estas personas tan eufóricas, tan orgullosas. Tenían algo que demostrar y lo han hecho.

\- ¡Jack!¡Jack Zimmermann! -, grita alguien estruendosamente. Jack concentra su atención en la fuente de dicho sonido, reparando en dos personas zarandeándose, sujetando una colorida-

\- ¿Nos hacemos una selfie?¡Te hemos hecho una bandera!

Es una gran, brillante bandera del orgullo con el logo de los Falconers. Sonará ridículo, pero a Jack casi se le olvida. Bittle y él han estado ávidamente evitando Internet (prácticamente un milagro para Bits) y con la única excepción de la rueda de prensa, la temida conversación de Bittle con sus padres y la reacción de apoyo por parte de sus amigos y familia, la idea de Jack Zimmermann siendo ahora un atleta en el mundo del hockey abiertamente LGBT ha sido enterrada en medio de todas las celebraciones por haber ganado la Copa Stanley.

Las orgullosas y felices sonrisas de las dos personas sujetando bien alta la bandera le recuerda, sin embargo, lo importante que es esto para muchos.

-Jaja- Jack ensancha su sonrisa, sacando su propio móvil. -venga va.


End file.
